


#21 Vacation

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: M/M, sap and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: The boys enjoy a stolen moment on the beach
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff





	#21 Vacation

The fire roared in front of them as the moon ducked behind a cloud. The smell of the salt air engulfed the couple on the beach, wafting up as each wave broke on the sand. Zak stood poking the fire, adding another few logs. "Want another marshmallow?" he asked.

Nick shook his head, "No, just want to enjoy the fire and the ocean… and you."

Zak smiled, sitting down behind him, wrapping the younger man in his arms as he lay back against his chest. The rest of the crew had gone to bed, leaving the two lead investigators alone on the beach. Nick sighed, closing his eyes and inhaling the smell of the ocean mixed with the smell of Zak. 

"Do you remember when we drove to the Goldfield the first time?" Zak asked him, wrapping his arms tighter around his chest as he spoke.

Nick smiled, his eyes still closed. "You got us lost."

"You said that you would never go on another trip with me again," Zak laughed. "I think that didn't work out for you."

"You kissed me that night in the hotel."

"I didn't want to waste the chance I had with Aaron downstairs and you in my bed."

Nick smiled. " _Your_ bed, huh?"

Zak kissed the back of the shell of his ear. "Now I have you in my bed all the time."

Nick sighed happily. They had needed this trip to San Diego. He wished it could have been just the two of them, but he knew how suspicious that would have looked. The fire crackled in front of them. They had had other nights, just like this one, sitting on the beach with a fire roaring but this was the first time they were able to be alone. Nick closed his eyes, leaning heavier against Zak as a cool breeze went through. Running his hands over the strong arms surrounding him, he whispered, "We've come so far since then. In so many ways."

Zak softly kissed the back of his neck. "We've grown and learned so much."

Rolling his face into Zak's neck, his hands tightening on his arms, "We've been through so much together."

Zak smiled. "And I fall in love with you more every day."

Nick laughed softly. They settled into silence, entangled in each other's arms as the fire crackled in front of them, the waves crashing softly on the beach. Zak's phone buzzed in his pocket. Both men groaned. Nick sat up as Zak dug in to answer the text. "It's from Aaron," he snorted. Reading it, he stood up. "Shit, Nick. Shit."

Nick stood now, panicking. "What?"

Zak turned, looking back at the hotel. There stood Aaron, on his balcony waving at them. "Aaron wanted to let us know that anyone looking out their windows can see us."

Nick blushed deep in the pale moonlight, the light from the fire accentuating the tones. "Fuck…," he whispered. 

"He says that he doesn't think anyone from our crew has noticed, but he did."

"Well, at least it's just Aaron," Nick said, kicking sand onto the fire to put it out.

Zak turned and smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry."

Nick shrugged, grabbing their stuff. He shoulder bumped him on the way back up the beach to the hotel. "It's the name of the game, Zak."

He dared to take Nick's hand as they scaled the sand dunes. "I wish it didn't have to be."

"Me, too… me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on September 7, 2011 on DA


End file.
